Siblings forever
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: In a world of sibblings there are sibbling roles ,the baby,the caretaker,the peace keeper,and the avoider, Optimus and Arcee are brother and sister with the warlord Megatron, who recently killed thier creators,after the birth of thier new brother,with no creators it's up to Arcee and Optimus to raise Bumblebee, will Bumblebee's birth tear apart the bond between Optimus and Arcee?
1. Chapter 1

"You promise to never leave eachother" A dying femme spoke pain hissing in her voice.

"Promise" A femme and a mech both answered as the dying femme in the medical berth faded.

"...I'm sorry...you two..." Ratchet sighed to the femme and mech standing next to the lifeless shell.

"It's not your fualt Megatron had to do something so cruel..."

"To his own creator..." Arcee finished her brother's sentence.

"Yes Arcee but, with death a new life is born, our creators sacraficed themselves" Optimus said wrapping an arm around his sister.

"Say hello to your new little brother" Ratchet said handing a tiny yellow and black newly born sparkling to the navy blue and pink femme.

"Go on" Optimus smiled at his sister that looked up at him with joy and fear flooding her optics.

"Carefully now, hold him close to your spark so he gets warmth" Ratchet instructed the femme as he placed the abnormally small sparkling in the femme's arms.

"He so cute, geez Ratchet when you said little you werent kidding" Arcee smiled staring at the tiny gurgling sparkling in the crook of her arm.

"Yes he sure is" Optimus smiled at his sister and new brother.

"AW!" Arcee squealed as a pair of giant icy blue watery optics gazed up at her.

"Now I know you two our busy out in the field, and ypu being a prime Optimus, so I will find someone to be the sparklings new caretaker/gardian" Ratchet said as Optimus rolled his optics at his squealing sister.

"What?"

"There is no need for that old friend, Arcee and I are here for him" Optimus said to the medic.

"Optimus, you and Arcee do not have the time..."

"Then we will make the time, we are going to be here for our new little brother, and protect him with all our spark" Arcee said giving Optimus a turn to hold the sparkling.

"Is that what you want?" Ratchet asked turning to Optimus, who was smiling to his new little brother.

"Yes it is" Optimus answered looking at Arcee, who nodded and smiled.

"Fine... but remember you're not going to be able to constantly there for him" Ratchet sighed to Optimus and Arcee.

"Well I guess we will try are hardest to spend as much time as possible, more then Megatron..." Arcee sighed.

"Yes, well changing the subject how About a name for the tiny sparkling" Ratchet said to Optimus and Arcee.

"Uuuuuh..." Optimus and Arcee both looked at eachother then back at the sparkling.

"Ratchet Preceptor blew up his lab, the twins caused that" Prowl said on the main monitor out of many in the med bay.

"Ugh!, Those idiots!, I'll be right there don't let thier butts leave that room!" Ratchet growled getting ready to leave his med bay.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Arcee and Optimus both said scaring Ratchet before he even got out of the room.

"What!?" Ratchet growled turning to the brother and sister.

"We named him" Optimus and Arcee both smiled at Ratchet.

"Great don't let him get into the boys's servos" Ratchet growled leaving the med bay.

"Our little brother Bumblebee" Arcee and Optimus smiled at the now recharging sparkling in Optimus's arms.

"Optimus we need you cons have got us pinned in simfur, we need you and some back up" Ironhide's voice came over Optimus's commlink.

"...I will be right there" Optimus sighed handing Bumblebee to Arcee.

"...When will you be back..." Arcee sighed as Optimus started to leave the room.

"I don't know, soon" Optimus said before leaving his sister with their newly born brother.

"...Wait what do I do with him!?" Arcee called but was to late to get an answer.

"Well I guess we're off to find Ratchet" Arcee sighed to the now waking Bumblebee, as they left the room.

"So what is going on with Optimus and Arcee, are they ok?" Prowl asked Ratchet, who was cleaning preceptors lab with the twins.

"They are sad no doubt, I do not understand Megatron's way, to kill his own creators right after the birth of his new brother" Ratchet sighed throwing away shrapnel.

"Perhaps jealousy is a factor... wait!, did you say new brother?!" Prowl asked realizing what the medic said.

"Ratchet... he wont stop crying...what do I do" Arcee whined sanding in the lab doorway.

"You sure you two can handle him on your own" Ratchet sighed taking Bumblebee from the femme.

"Yeah I just want to make sure he's ok, he was born just a few hours ago" Arcee scoffed rolling her optics.

"He's getting a sharp pain in his spark, because two sparks are missing fom his bond" Ratchet sighed giving Bumblebee back.

"Oh..." Arcee sighed taking Bumblebee back.

"And he needs to be fed, I've made small bottle's for him in the rec room, warm low grade" Ratchet said as Arcee nodded taking the quietly crying Bumblebee out of the lab, Ratchet obviously didn't notice when he turned back to Prowl, that two young mechs snuck out of the lab and quickly followed Arcee down the hallway.

"Hey Arcee!"

"Oh you got to be kidding me..." Arcee mummbled to herself as the two caught up to her.

"Who's tiny?" Sunstreaker asked looking over Arcee's left shoulder, seeing the tiny yellow sparkling in the femmes arms.

"Yeah who's the runt?" Sideswipe asked looking over Arcee's other shoulder.

"He's my new little brother now what do you want?" Arcee growled shielding Bumblebee from the twins.

"New brother huh?, he's tiny eh" Sideswipe said as he and his brother walked with Arcee into the rec room.

"What's his name?" Sunstreaker asked as Arcee prepared a bottle.

"Bumblebee..."

"Does Megatron know ab..."

"Yes he knows!, he was nice enough to slaughter his creators, due to this sparkling being born!" Arcee snapped taking, interupting Sideswipe, taking the ready bottle and storming out of the rec room.

"...That was harsh..." Sunstreaker thought outloud.

"Think we should go apologize or something?" Sideswipe asked his golden twin.

"Uuuh... yea..."

"TWINS!"

"SCRAP!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker winced and ran to thier room, at hearing Ratchet's angry call.


	2. How hard can it be

"Guess I shouldn't have snapped at them they didn't do anything..." Arcee sighed, feeding Bumblebee he warm bottle.

"Click click..." Bumblebee clicked softly, as he snuggled closely to Arcee's chest and slipped into a quiet recharge.

"Ugh... maybe we should have taken Ratchet's offer, I have no idea on how to take care of you...you were unexpected" Arcee sighed rolling her optics as she walked over to her berth.

"Hey Arcee Optimus is back, come meet him in the med bay" Ratchet came over Arcee's commlink.

"...Hope everythings ok... he didn't seem panicked" Arcee worried for her big brother, she thought outloud as she walked down the hallway to the medbay.

"Hello Arcee" Optimus greeted his sister as she came in the room.

"Hi"

"Hello Bumblebee, can I see him?" Optimus asked cooing to Bumblebee.

"Yeah here, so why re down here?" Arcee said giving Bumblebee to Optimus.

"I need to explain sparkling care to you two" Ratchet announced to Arcee and Optimus.

"Explain away" Arcee said waiting for the medic to start explaining.

"Ok well expect no recharge for the next few weeks, now here's the main thing sparklings need constant attention and care, make sure you have all the supplies, all of thier needs, and the love and time for them" Ratchet explained handing a crate of sparkling supplies.

"Now there's toys in there, bottle's, blankets, wastage tanks, you guys will need to change him..."

"That's your job!" Arcee and Optimus both said to eachother.

"No way am I doing it" Arcee whined.

"I don't want to it's gross" Optimus whined back.

"Would you both shut up, you're acting like sparklings, you can take turns" Ratchet growled rolling his optics at the two.

"Fine... but it's your turn first" Arcee grumbled to Optimus.

"What?, no way..."

"Both of you beat it and figure everything out!" Ratchet snapped escorting Optimus and Arcee out of the med bay.

"Wait how will we know when he needs something?!" Arcee asked in a panick as she and Optimus were pushed out of the med bay.

"Oh trust me, you'll know" Ratchet smiled and snickered as he shut the med bay door.

"Well it's your turn to watch him" Arcee said turning away from Optimus, to walk down the hallway.

"Hey what do you mean my turn?" Optimus asked stopping Arcee in her tracks.

"I watched him while you were gone, now it's your turn" Arcee said as she starting to walk.

"I was gone for fifteen minutes..." Optimus growled following Arcee down the hallway.

"So"

"I don't think we should take turns" Optimus sighed.

"Then what?" Arcee asked in annoyance, not wanting to be stuck with sparkling sitting.

"We should watch him together" Optimus told his sister in a happy tone.

"...Fine...but I'm not changing anything..."

"What that's not fa..."

"YET!, see you didn't let me finish my sentence" Arcee said with a chuckle, playfully nudging Optimus.

"Ha ha..." Optimus smiled rolling his optics.

"Click click, chirp" Bumblebee gurgled and clicked grabbing onto one of Optimus's massive fingures.

"Aw he's awake" Arcee cooed as she and Optimus walked into the rec room.

"Who's awake?" Jazz asked looking over the couch he was sitting on.

"Our little brother" Optimus smiled at the white red and blue mech.

"Alright sparkling!, I wanna see!" the twins and Jazz quickly jumped off the couch ignoring the tv holo.

"Click click..." Bumblebee clicked uneasily and shrunk himself in his brothers arms, as the strange bots crowded around him and his brother and sister.

"Aw shy lil guy aren't ya?, he got a name?" Jazz asked as he smiled and waved at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, I just fed him awhile ago he should be happy" Arcee said looking up at Optimus with confusion.

"Maybe he's just overwhelmed by everyone" Optimus suggested.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee got a little more brave and decided the bots were friendly enough, they would give him lots of attention.

"Now he's happy" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Lets put him on the floor"

"Uh on the blanket" Arcee said laying a blanket on the ground infront of the couch.

"Down you go" Optimus cooed laying Bumblebee carefully down on the blanket.

Bumblebee giggled and chirped smiling at his big sister and brother, that smiled warmly back at him.

"You guys are going to handle him by yourselves?" Sunstreaker asked Optimus and Arcee.

"Of course" Arcee answered.

"Yeah it shouldn't be to hard" Optimus shrugged.

"If you say so chief..." Sideswipe said shrugging at his twin and Jazz.

A month and a half later

"Aaaaah!"

"It's your turn" Both Arcee and Optimus tiredly spoke over thier commlinks.

"I did it last time" Arcee argued.

"Fine..." Optimus sighed getting up from his berth leaving into a room right next to his and Arcee's.

"Hello little one" Optimus yawned picking up his tiny brother.

"Cee!" Bumblebee cried happily reaching for his big brother.

"I'm here little one, what's the matter?" Optimus cooed hefting Bumblebee to his shoulder.

"Cee!, Click click..." Bumblebee cried and clicked, the only words he new were his sister and brothers names.

"Bumblebee, we need to teach you how to speak..." Optimus sighed bouncing Bumblebee calmly trying to get the sparkling to rest.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee continued to cry in displeasure as Optimus continued to try and lull him into recharge.

"Arcee I require backup" Optimus tiredly chuckled over the commlink.

"Backup's on the way" Arcee chuckled and yawned walking through a door to find Optimus and Bumblebee.

"First of all change him, then lull him to recharge" Arcee said taking Bumblebee and changing him, before craddling him in her arms.

"Click...click..." Bumblebee yawned and burried himself against Arcee's chest getting warmth from the femmes spark.

"...Femmes are magic... I don't he even likes me" Optimus sighed scratching his helm.

"Trust me Optimus the time will come when he will call for you more then me, he's just not at that age yet, when he wants to follow big brother around and be just like him, you wont be able to get rid of him" Arcee explained with a chuckle.

"You sure...What if I'm not a good big brother?" Optimus asked worry lingering in his tone.

"Optimus you are going to be a great big brother to him, I would know" Arcee smiled patting Optimus's back.

"Arcee I'm not that much older then you" Optimus smiled feeling a little better from his sisters words.


	3. Always arguing

6 years later

"Why did you I told you not to" Arcee snapped at Optimus.

"I didn't on purpose he wanted to, I eventually he will be out anyway, we can't hide it from him!" Optimus argued with Arcee.

Bumblebee sat on his berth watching his older siblings argue about what he was doing, how he's been living, and what was best for him, Bumblebee grew up with the two arguing all the time even though he didn't usually know why they were arguing, so this was pretty normale to him, Bumblebee knew that the arguments usualy had to do with him being in the way or that they weren't doing a good job of protecting him, *it's annoying why do they have to protect me I can handle myself, at times, ...I just don't like the arguing* Bumblebee thought to himself as he left the two older siblings in the room to argue, knowing they wouldn't notice he was gone for awhile.

"Hey lil Bee!" Jazz greeted seeing Bumblebee walk up to the kitchen area of the rec room where him, Mirage, Hotrod, Air raid, and the twins were arm wrestling at the table.

"Hi Jazz" Bumblebee sighed walking up to the table.

"Aw what's with the droopy wings Bee, why you sad?" Jazz asked lifting Bumblebee onto his lap.

"Opt and Cee are fighting...again..." Bumblebee sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh that sucks sorry to hear" Sideswipe sighe. taking a sip of his energon.

"Yeah... why do they fight all the time?" Bumblebee asked.

"Uh well..."

"Bumblebee!, why did you leave the room, we were speaking with you!" Arcee and Optimus both growled as they came up to the group at the table.

"I was getting some energon..." Bumblebee quickly made an excuss as he hopped off Jazz.

"You can't reach it here I'll get it for you" Arcee angirly said getting Bumblebee's energon.

"Arcee don't you're going to make a mess" Optimus growled moving an energon cube away from his sister.

"Optimus you are so annoying just let me get it" Arcee growled grabbing the energon cube from Optimus.

"I can..."

"No you can't!" Optimus and Arcee snapped at Bumblebee.

"Here take it!" Arcee growled giving Bumblebee the energon cube.

"...Thank you... C..."

"Bumblebee are you prepared for tonight, has Arcee briefed you on everything, keeping Megatron's troops busy in Tyger pax and all tha..."

"Of course I did I'm not irresponsible who do you think I am the twins!" Arcee snapped at Optimus.

"And we're not taking offence to that..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker lowly growled as they arm wrestled with Jazz and Mirage, as Hotrod and Air raid watched.

"What ever he's fine" Arcee growled as she and Optimus left the rec room leaving Bumblebee in the rec room.

Bumblebee sighed and took his energon to the couch and sat in the middle of the couch and watched the holo tv.

"...Optimus and Arcee seem distant from eachother ever since Bee has been born" Sideswipe said to his twin as they arm wrestled.

"Yeah I've noticed" Sunstreaker said slamming Jazz servo to the table.

"Ow!, yeah so what?" Jazz said holding his sevo.

"I don't know what are you saying, Bumblebee's birth was a curse?" Hotshot joked.

"Kinda... I mean why are they bitching at eachother all the time and they only do it when Bumblebee's around" Sideswipe said as Mirage slamed Sideswipes servo to the table.

"Well maybe they're stressed about Bee being in the war and the launch of the Allspark" Mirage said rubbing his servo before starting with Sunstreaker.

"Yeah...but I hope they figure out how to get along, that's not healthy for them" Jazz sighed.

"I mean me and sunny don't alway's get along but we work through it, but with them it's argue and more rage, and Bumblebee's stuck listening to them argue over what they think is best for him" Sideswipe said slamming Jazz's servo down.

"Maybe having Bumblebee is a major stress on them?" Air raid thought outloud.

"Maybe... I hope not for the kids sake" Mirage said slamming Sunstreaker's servo to the table.

Little did the mechs over at the table know a certain youngling was listening from the couch to every word they said about him and the situation with his siblings.

"Well let's go we leave in 5" Sunstreaker said as he Jazz Air raid, and Hotrod left the rec room.

"Hey kid you leave soon remember that" Mirage said from the door as he left.

"Yep..." Bumblebee sighed staring at the ground from the couch as all the bots left leaving him the only one in the rec room.

"Bumblebee... why are you still here?" Optimus asked walking up to the depressed youngling on the couch.

"I'm just thinking" Bumblebee replied keeping his optics fixed on the ground.

"Well you got to get moving it's going to be a long night" Optimus sighed nudging Bumblebee off the couch.

"Where is the Allspark anyway?" Bumblebee asked as he and Optimus walked to the rec room door.

"...Promise to never tell anyone?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

"Promise" Bumblebee nodded.

"It's down in simfur near Tyger pax, now Arcee's team that you our on, you need to stick close to Arcee ok, now you better hurry you're big sister is waiting for you" Optimus explained giving Bumblebee another nudge down the hallway.

"You going to in simfur?" Bumblebee asked as he stummbled down the hallway.

"Yes" Optimus answered as he left the base.

"Where the hell is Bumblebee he's late" Arcee hissed at her team.

"Um maybe he is frightened..."

"I didn't ask you!" Arcee snapped at a random soldier.

"Here..." Bumblebee said walking up to the small team.

"Finally, next time don't lollygag" Arcee scolded Bumblebee before turning to the rest of the team.

"Ok Move out we are to keep Megatron's troops from simfur, you all know the drill" Arcee said as the team left the base.

"Bumblebee you know what to do, do anything to keep the cons away from the Allspark where ever it is" Arcee said to Bumblebee as she lead Bumblebee and the team to Tyger pax.


	4. Send me away?

"Optimus we are pinned down Bumblebee is still here but won't be for long, when the hell are you launching" Arcee snapped over commlink.

*I can't believe it... thier arguing and they are fighting in the field...* Bumblebee rolled his optics as he was fired at and hit.

"Tie them up question them!" A earadicon snapped orders to the othe earadicons that had a few autobot soldiers, Arcee and Bumblebee.

"You, where is it!"

"I don't know!, aaah!"

"If you don't want to share his fate tell us where the Allspark is" Hatchet growled at Arcee.

"I don't know where it is!" Arcee snapped, trying to get out of her bonds that held her.

"Cee!, I have to tell you something!" Bumblebee yelped by accident drawing attention to him, not wanting his big sister to die.

"You know where it is..."

"I will continue on from here" Megatron said as he came out from the dark.

"..." Bumblebee's spark filled with fear and warmth, more fear then warmth.

*Who is this bot* Bumblebee thought as the evil mech grabbed onto his throat.

"No Megatron don't!" Arcee cried in shock.

"Shut up!, I have no use for you, you don't know where it is, seems you and Optimus have your own problems that are slowly destroyung yourselves" Megatron sneered at Arcee.

"Megatron!, stop!" Arcee continued.

"You little abomination, where is it?" Megatron growled to Bumblebee, ignoring his sisters cries.

"I'm not telling you, and you leave Opt and Cee out of this!" Bumblebee growled sticking up for his older brother and sister.

"Bumblebee please..." Arcee whispered in fear.

"No sense in lying sparkling I can feel it's precesnce"

"You're lying to yourself then" Bumblebee bravely spoke ignoring the evil tone in the dark mech.

"What how dare you!" Megatron snarled tearing Bumblebee's arm off.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee yellped in pain as he was tossed to the ground.

BANG

"Optimus you great fool, well obviously I can get it easily now!" Megatron cackled about to transform.

"No!" Arcee yelled as Megatron started to tranform.

"Ah!"

"You!, you cost me the allspark!" Megatron growled picking Bumblebee up by his throat.

"Your big aft wouldn't have gotten to it in time anyway, my job is done, nothing else needs to be said" Bumblebee growled as he stuggled to pry the giant claws off his throat.

"No no no Bumblebee!" Arcee yelled.

"You know what, I'll let Arcee and Optimus's arguing speak for you, so you're right no words need to be said!" Megatron snarled crushing Bumblebee's voice box.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee cried as Megatron flew away leaving Bumblebee on the ground bleeding and trying to move to help Arcee, as pain shot threw his body.

a few hours later

"Arcee!" Optimus and Ratchet both called as they rushed to untie her from her bonds.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Optimus asked as he let Arcee stand on her own.

"Wasted..." Arcee said closing her optics.

"Where's Bumblebee!?" Optimus asked not seeing Bumblebee anywhere near Arcee.

"Over here!" Ratchet called as he examined a small frame.

"Were you even protecting him?" Optimus asked Arcee.

"Of course I was Bumblebee, and I were both tied up I couldn't do much about Megatron" Arcee snapped.

"Megatron!, he wasn't supposed to be here in Tyger pax!" Optimus gasped as he kneeled down beside Ratchet.

"Primus!, is he online please tell me he's online!" Arcee panicked seeing the offlined optics of Bumblebee.

"I have to get him to the base to stabalize him" Ratchet said waving his medical team over.

At the base outside the medical bay.

"This is my fault... I should have taken him with me" Optimus sighed.

"Why what difference would it make?" Arcee asked in a rude tone.

"He would have had more protection!" Optimus growled.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to lookk after my little brother!" Arcee asked feeling insulted.

"Bumblebee is stable and alive that's all that matters" Optimus said ignoring Arcee's question.

"And he has no voice and who are you going to blame for that?" Arcee growled staring at the recharging scout.

"I have to send someone to the planet the Allspark landed on" Optimus said still ignoring his sister.

"Why don't you send Bumblebee" Ratchet said as he walked up to the two.

"What are you kidding right?" Arcee said in shock to the medic.

"No I'm not, I think it would be good for him, to get away from you two and your arguing" Ratchet explained as he ran scans over Bumblebee.

"...But"

"Look send him there for a week then take a small team and go meet him there" Ratchet sighed trying to make the suggestion sound better.

"Fine... aslong as it's alright with him" Optimus sighed looking at his recharging little brother.

"Let him recharge and recover first then send him on his way" Ratchet said knowing he made things a little better.

"And make the best of that week, figure out a cure to your arguing"

"We will..." Arcee and Optimus sighed looking at eachother.

Week later

_"I talk wierd?" _Bumblebee bleeped in confusion.

"No you don't" Optimus said to his confused little brother.

"_But I don't speak like you and Cee" _Bumblebee beeped still figuring out his bleeps and blurts.

"Why does that matter Bumblebee, we still love you the same" Arcee smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

_"Great... that means you are to fight with eachother" _Bumblebee sighed rolling his optics.

"...Bee, I have a mission for you, and you only" Optimus sighed looking at Arcee, who looked away.

_"What about you and Cee?" _Bee buzzed, watching Arcee look away from him.

"No it's just your mission, Ratchet has picked up a signol that possibly reads to the Allspark, Bumblebee we are sending you to this planet, and you will feed us imformation untell we get there" Optimus explained the mission to Bumblebee.

"_By myself, on an alein planet?" _Bumblebee whirred uneasily._  
_

"Yes it will be fine you just report everthing that happens,and if anything bad happens we will get there as soon as possible" Arcee finally spoke.

"_So that's why you're taking me to this pod" _Bumblebee chuckled standing infront of the pod door.

"Follow me, now Bumblebee you are one to push buttons, don't, just push this on it's already set on course to the planet so there is no need to press any others" Ratchet explained walking Bumblebee through all the controlls in the tiny pod.

"_Good to know, thanks Ratch_" Bumblebee chirped to the medic.

"You're welcome now say your goodbyes you shouldn't waste to much time" Ratchet said letting Arcee and Optimus say goodbye to Bumblebee.

"You stay safe"

"Don't even hesitate to call ok?"

_"I will Opt, I will Cee" _


	5. Helped by true brothers

Not even five minutes after Bumblebee left

"I don't like this Optimus we should've gone with, we still have time" Arcee worried and scared for her only little brother, panicked.

"Arcee..."

"I know I'm over reacting, but I'm fragging scared for him He's a tiny six year old and dosen't know much, why are we doing this?" Arcee continued.

"So Bumblebee can get a break from our arguing, how many tiny sparklings have to deal with war thier creators offlined and thier only hope of care and love arguing all the time, he needs this, as soon as we get a small team we a trailing after him Arcee" Optimus spoke sternly to Arcee.

"Fine whatever but we have to put an end to our arguing, for Bumblebee" Arcee sighed.

"I think I know who to talk to" Optimus said gesturing Arcee to follow him down the hallway.

"Oh no no no, Optimus please don't make me go in thier room" Arcee begged her brother as he pulled her into a room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sideswipe greeted the two that came in.

"Thanks for knocking..." Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

"Sorry next time we will" Optimus apologized.

"So what brings you two to our room, looking for front row seats for our awesome prank on Prowl?" Sideswiped smiled.

"No" Optimus said giving Sideswipe "If you do it you're stuck in the brig for a year" look.

"Then what?" Sunstreaker asked.

"How do you two do it?"

"Excuse me!?, not with eachother I'll tell you that much!" the twins asked in surprise.

"No no Primus not that!' Optimus face palmed.

"How do you to handle not being able to argue all the time?" Optimus took a moment and asked again.

"Ooooh"

"Well first of all we do argue, yeah quite often" The twins started.

"Yeah but you both get over it quite quickly" Arcee mentioned.

"Yeah, well our petty little arguments can only last so long, I mean we're brothers if we hated eachother because we argued and continued arguing, we fear our bonds between us would die, being twins it's even worse if our bond dies" Sideswipe explained.

"I mean our arguments seem trivial most of the time, we right away try and find a way to fix our problem or forgive eachother for our fights, some of our fights are for fun though" Sunstreaker added to his twins sentence.

"How do you have fights for fun?" Arcee dared to ask.

"Wrestle getting into brawls it's all for fun most of the time" Sunstreaker nodded.

"Ooook then, but this great addvice, how do you solve your fights?" Arcee sighed asking the twins her next question.

"Ok well we usually think well...what do we do Sunny?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well apologizing is one but mostly we try and solve why we were aguing and put it together trying to try both ways, hearing out eachother listening to what we each have to say, even though we might not like what we have to say we still try to hear eachother out that's part of solving the problem, then we let our bonds do the rest" Sunstreaker explained.

"Ok, but what do you mean by your bonds do the rest?" Optimus asked.

"Our bonds get damaged, we fix it by spending as much time with eachother cause we're twins, but to tell you the truth your bonds are conected through to Bumblebee and that my friends is a big deal now that you've parted with him his bond is all alone you two are so focused on your arguing that you've pryed Bumblebee from your sparks and you haven't even noticed, even if Bee's not the one arguing, you two have been arguing since the day he was born, how do you think that makes him feel?" Sideswipe told the two.

"He feels terrible alone and scared, haven't you two noticed you don't feel any of his pain or stress like you should being sibblings with him, that's how faint your bonds are to him they're so faint they practically don't exsist to him, because you two argued and pushed him away, every time he was with you it was like he was not even there" Sunstreaker added to his brothers words.

"...Primus it's true, I didn't feel anything when Bumblebee almost died" Optimus said.

"I didn't feel his depresion when he learned he dosn't have his voice" Arcee said to Optimus.

"To tell you the truth you two, Megatron is the only one who has a true bond with Bee" Sideswipe sighed.

"Bumblebee still being a sparkling, is hungry for the warmth of a spark and Megatron not really knowing Bumblebee hasn't tried to ignor his spark bond with Bee" Sunstreaker said shaking his helm.

"...That's terrible, we're terrible" Arcee said to herself.

"Lets go round up that small team" Optimus said getting up from where he sat on an energon crate in the twins room.

"Alright!, go fix those bonds!, cause you want to be sibblings forever!" The twins cheered as the two left.

"Thank you two so much" Optimus thanked before leaving with Arcee.

"Your welcome...wait holy scrap, Sunny we just helped someone!" Sideswipe laughed high fiving his twin.

"That's something the hatchets not going to believe" Sunstreaker snickered.

"Anyway back to Prowls prank" Sideswipe said.

"Did you see Optimus's face when we told him?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Yeah so what we get that face all the time and go through with it" Sideswipe shrugged.

"Oh, true enough ok lets do it!" Sunstreaker smiled.

In the comunications room.

"How are you little one?" Optimus asked.

_"I'm scared Opt I don't like being alone here, there's so many life forms on this planet, I wanna come home" Bumblebee cried._

"Sparkling we are comming, our home is no more" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"_When you comming?" Bumblebee whirred._

"We are leaving now little one" Optimus answered.

_"Ok see you soon...please hurry, it's lonely..." Bumblebee beeped._

"We will Bumblebee" Optimus said ending the call.

"Les go get the others" Optimus said leaving the comunication room with Arcee.


	6. What is this a reunion

"So you two are going to try hard right?" Ratchet asked the two sibblings.

"Yes, we have to" Arcee and Optimus answered.

"Good do your best"

"We are landing it's going to be a little bumpy" Bulkhead announced as the ship soared through the atmoshper of the planet Bee was on.

After the lovely crash landing.

"Wow...wow... wow!, great now we have no ship" Arcee grummbled looking at the destroyed ship.

"Chill Arcee it's just a ship" Cliffjumper laughed.

"Well that dosen't matter right now, finding our little brother does" Optimus said trying to connect a call to Bumblebee.

_"Help, are you guys here yet!, scary things are comming!" _Bumblebee cried with fear.

"We are on our way now Bumblebee hang on" Optimus said as ge locked onto Bumblebee's coordinance.

"Maybe blending in would be a ggod idea?" Arcee pointed over to the lit up highway a good distance a way.

"Lets move then, that's bad..." Ratchet said following his teammates.

"What's bad?" Bulkhead asked as they hid behind huge bolders.

"Bumblebee is not old enough to transform yet, he dosen't have anything to blend in with" Ratchet pointed out.

"Scrap..."

"Sir we have fivemore comming in" A soldier announced.

As soon as Optimus and his team had a visual on Bumblebee being surrounded by tanks and other weapons they instantly transformed and surrounded Bumblebee protecting him from harms way.

"Sir Speacial Agent Fowler is here" the soldier replied to his captain.

"What do we have here, report captain!" Agent fowler ordered.

"We had the little black and yellow one, now we have four that are seeming to protect the smallest one, possible family" Captain answered the agent.

"Let's see if they speak our language" Agent fowler said grabbing a megaphone.

"Hey big aliens!" Agent fowler yelled.

"Is he talking to us?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know?" Bulkhead answered.

"Well Someone should say something" Ratchet growled.

"Like what, we don't know what language they speak or what planet we are on, and they sure as hell don't speak cybertronian, oof!" Arcee ranted unexpectedly getting a hug from a small bot.

"Bumblebee!, sweetie I missed you!" Arcee cooed picking Bumblebee up and hugging him tightly.

_"Missed you to Cee!" Bumblebee chirped happily as he was held by his big sister._

"What is this happy reunion can came after we are surrounded by weapons threatening us!" Ratchet snapped.

"What in the blazes is this?" Agent fowler asked wondering what the bots were saying.

"They don't speak english sir, I'm guessing that's thier infant" The soldier explained.

"Yeah I got that..." Agent fowler rolled his eyes.

"Big bots!, try to speak our language here you come in piece, or you leavingi in pieces?" Agent fowler asked again.

"We are not here to harm anyone, we are here save your world from destruction" Optimus spoke in cybertronian.

"Maybe they're here to reclaim the child?" The soldier guessed.

"No somethings up with this big guy" Agent fowler shook his head.

"Ok this is planet earth do you speak english?" Agent fowler slowly spoke.

"Ok we have a planet and a language I think" Bulkhead announced.

"Got it sending it to all of you now" Ratchet said.

_"How come you didn't send one to me?" Bumblebee bleeped to Ratchet._

"Because you...never mind"

"Is this... ok...this is English?" Optimus asked partly in english.

"You'll be getting the full language now, ok go ahead try your best" Ratchet tol Optimus.

"Hey they got some english, good now are you here to destroy us or what?" Agent fowler asked.

"We are not...here... to inflict...ha...harm?" Optimus spoke to the humans.

"Ok a little off on the english but we got you ok, so what are you here for?" Agent fowler continued to speak slowly.

"These lifeforms speakong to us are called humans" Ratchet whispered to the team.

"We...cam...came...to get...our...sparkling" Optimus continued taking Bumblebee from Arcee holding Bumblebee to show the humans the sparkling.

"Ok so you came to get your kid is that all?" Agent fowler asked.

"No... we come... have come to save your...planet from destruction" Optimus continued.

"Destruction, and who's going to destroy are planet exactly?" Agent fowler questioned.

"Megatron, and his decepticons" Optimus told Fowler fluently.

"Who's Megatron and what is a decepticon?" Agent fowler asked.

"Megatron and his army of decepticons have waged war to our planet and have left us autobots helpless our dying planet is no more Megatron has come for the rich supply of energon on this planet, and other certain things" Optimus explained.

"Ok... so how'd you get here?"

"Our ship crash landed after we got through the atmosphere of th planet" Optimus explained.

"Ok so in other words have absolutely no place to stay" Agent fowler sighed.

"Yeah pretty much" Bulkhead shrugged.

"Wait a minute didn't you transform a few minutes ago?" Agent fowler asked.

"Yes we did we scaned some of your earth based vehichles for a disguise" Ratchet explained.

"Ok so you can all transform"

_"I can't yet!" Bumblebee chirped flaing in Optimus's servos._

__"What was that?" Agent fowler asked giving Bumblebee a confused look.

"He said he can't yet" Bulkhead translated.

"Why not and why does he speak like that?" Agent fowler asked getting the soldiers to lower thier weapons.

"He is to young to transform, and as for your other question he lost his voice in battle" Ratchet sighed.

"To young lost in battle, what is he like two, why the hell do you have him in battle?!" Agent fowler growled face palming.

_"I'm six" Bumblebee bleeped in annoyance as Optimus placed him down._

__"What did he say now?"

"He's six but anyway, it's a difficult story" Arcee growled getting impiacent with the humans.

"Ok ok we have an abbandoned missile silo just out of Jasper Nevada, now there is computers and things in there already but feel free to upgrade but you got to make a deal that you will stay secret under the millitary" Agent fowler sternly told the autobots.

"Ok...um"

"Special agent william fowler"

"Ok agent fowler we thank you for your piacents with us and our sudden arrival" Optimus thanked.

In the missile silo.

"This place is ok" Arcee shrugged.

_"This place is big!" Bumblebee chirped holding onto Arcee's servo._

__"To you maybe little buddy" Bulkhead chuckled.

"So I told you my name Ineed a little more info on you six" Agento fowler told Optimus.

"I am Optimus prime leader of the Autobots, This is Bulkhead our wrecker and excelent warrior" Optimus introduced himself and Bulkhead.

"And this is Ratchet our Chief medical officer and scientist" Optimus gestured to the red and white mech.

"And Cliffjumper another excelent warrior and soldier" Optimus intorduced the red mech.

"Ok Ratchet, Bulkhead, Optimus prime, Cliffjumper" Agent fowler muttered to himself.

"And this is my sister Arcee our field marshal" Optimus introduced the femme crossing her arms.

"You have sibblings?"

"Yes Agent fowler indeed we do" Optimus chuckled at the human.

"Ok so who's tiny bleep, which one of you are his parents?" Agent fowler asked pointing over to the sparkling exploring the silo.

"Oh he is not our sparkling he is Arcee and I's little brother Bumblebee, our creators died the day he was born he never knew them, so Arcee and I raised him with the help from others" Optimus explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, so what does, Bumblebee, did you say what does he do?" Agent fowler asked.

"He is a scout in training" Optimus said.

"Ok and he dosen't speak like you because he lost his voice in a battle?"

"Yes he save our planet and posdibly the universe from certain chaos" Optimus said.

"Ok well I'll let you all get settled, the computers all have the numbers for me if you have any troubles give me a call we will keep an I out for you and thise con things" Agent fowler said leaving the base.

"Thank you"

"That guy sure likes to run his mouth" Cliffjumper said to Arcee.

"So you do you, so you don't get a say in that" Arcee scoffed walking away.

"Ooook cranky femme got it" Cliffjumper gave a thumbs up.

"Primus help me now" Arcee rolled her optics.


	7. Be the first

"Stupid human computer this primitive technology!, Primus what is this!" Ratchet growled trying to get the monitors to compute.

_"Ha ha Ratch you so funny" Bumblebee chirped from ontop of the platform by the monitor._

"What's funny is your vocabulary, now go find Cliffjumper or your older sibblings" Ratchet scoffed waving Bumblebee away.

_They out spoloring the place with agent flyer..." Bumblebee bleeped resting his helm and arms on the bars._

"Fowler Bee, why don't you ex-plore the base" Ratchet sighed pronouncing explore for Bumblebee.

_"Ready did..." Bumblebee sighed bored out of his mind._

"Bumblebee you are just one small sparkling you couldn't have possibly explored the entire base.

_"I don't want to..." Bumblebee whined._

"Go be the first one to pick out your room then" Ratchet suggested.

_"Ok!" Bumblebee squeaked jumping off the platform and off the monitor control pad Ratchet was working on._

"BUMBLEBEE!, oh never mind you got it to work" Ratchet yelled at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee giggled and ran down the hallway past a bunch of rooms for about 15 minutes.

"Bumblebee why don't you stop running up and down the hallway and actualy see the rooms" Ratchet shook his helm at the minibot running up and down the the hallway.

"Hey we...well Arcee and I are back" Optimus said walking over to Ratchet.

"Yeah Agent fowler wanted to go through rules again with Cliffjumper" Arcee chuckled.

"Alright while Cliff is out, take the advantage of finding a room" Ratchet gestured to the hallway where Bumblebee was still running around in.

"Gotcha!"

_"Aaah!, Opt!" Bumblebee squealed as he was lifted by Optimus._

"What are you doing?" Optimus cooed liffting Bumblebee above his helm and playfully shaking Bumblebee above his helm._  
_

"Easy Optimus he's still fragile" Arcee warned with a chuckle.

_"Picking room Opt!" Bumblebee chirped reach_ing for Optimus's helm.

"For how long?" Arcee laughed at Bumblebee.

_"I don't know, while?" Bumblebee bleeped as he sat on one of Optimus's shoulder._

"Oh yeah and did you pick a room?" Optimus asked.

_"No" Bumblebee chirped and clicked._

"Would you like some help?" Arcee cooed.

_"Ok!" Bumblebee squeaked as_ Optimus placed Bumblebee down back on his feet.

_"Opty when you think I can tansform?" Bumblebee chirped his servo holding onto one of Optimus's fingure, and the other servo holding Arcee's._

"Transform little one, and fairly soon you are getting big!" Optimus cooed leading Bee and Arcee into the second room on the right that happened to be the biggest.

"This is a big room, what do you think Bee?" Arcee asked looking around the room.

_"No" Bumblebee shook his helm._

"Bumbebee have you gone into every room?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded in reply.

"Well you tell us what room you like" Arcee said to Bumblebee.

_"You pick you two rooms" Bumblebee whirred swinging from Arcee and Optimus._

"Bee we are looking for your room not ours" Arcee explained.

_"I wanna stay with you two" Bumblebee innocently beeped to Arcee and Optimus._

"Bumblebee you want to stay with us?" Arcee asked.

_"Yeah I wanna be with you" Bumblebee whirred._

"Maybe It's a good idea for now, he'll grow out of it" Optimus whispered to Arcee.

"I don't want to share a room with you" Arcee grumbled.

"Remember what the twins said"

"Ugh fine but I'm not staying in your room forever..." Arcee scoffed crossing her arms.

"Alright little one you can stay with us, we will pick this room for us" Optimus cooed to Bumblebee.

_"Yay!" Bumblebee squeaked hugging Optimus then Arcee._

"Alright little one lets go tell Ratchet" Arcee cooed giving Bumblebee a small push towrads the hallway.

_"Ratch!, Got a room!" Bumblebee whirred running to the top of the platform infront of Ratchet._

"Oh good job sparkling, so are you happy?" Ratchet cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

_"Yeah but, still not like my beeps they sound annoying" Bumblebee buzzed lowering his helm._

"It's alright sparkling... you'll get used to it" Ratchet sighed.

_"I will?" Bumblebee clicked curiously._

"Bumblebee I hope you do but it might take you a while, now how bout you go recharge" Ratchet sighed picking Bumblebee up.

_"Not tired" Bumblebee protested tiredly._

"Ok hey Optimus Arcee time for you to get your so called not tired little brother" Ratchet rolled his optics handing Bumblebee to Optimus.

"You're not tired huh?" Optimus cooed.

_"Nope" Bumblebee shook his helm and yawned._

"You are tired little one come on time for recharge" Optimus cooed.

_"No I don't want to go recharge!" Bumblebee whined and tried squirming his way out of Optimus's arms._

"Bumble...bee...Bumblebee...do you want me to get Arcee?" Optimus threatened.

_"No!" Bumblebee gasped squirming harder._

"What's going on?" Arcee answered hearing her name.

"Someone is wrestles and dosen't want to recharge in time" Optimus answered gesturing his helm at Bumblebee.

"Oh really, Bee do you want me to take you and put you to recharge myself, cause if you don't, I promise you if you don't go recharge you wont like what happens next!" Arcee threatened getting a look of terror from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't argue with that, he quickly stopped his squirming and curled up against Optimus's chest and driffted off into recharge.

"There" Arcee smiled.

"The powers that come from femmes are scary good" Cliffjumper said from behind.

"You're back how was the going over the rules?" Arcee teased.

"Great if you ignor the agent annoying" Cliffjumper rolled his optics.

"Cliffjumper did you ignor him or did you get the point this time?" Optimus sighed.

"No I took some time to listen, yeah I think I got it covered now" Cliffjumper nodded.

"Good then we wont have to explain it to you a fith time" Arcee growled.

"Aw hey you couldn't let hi, stay up a little longer, I wanted to play with the kid" Cliffjumper complained watching Bumblebee recharge in Optimus's arms.

"Sorry Cliff but Bee's got a certain time to recharge, and I'm sure since he got here by himself he's been ignoring it" Arcee answered.

"...Well hey Arcee wanna go drive around?" Cliffjumper suggested.

"No I'm still picking these bugs off of me" Arcee whined.

"Oh come on princess a few bug in your... Ah!"

"Don't call me that!" Arcee growled kicking Cliffjumpes leg.


	8. Nothing more

_"Can we wake now?" Bumblebee whispered through beeps to Optimus desperate to explore the new planet._

"No... little one..." Optimus sighed tiredly to his little brother lying next to him.

_"When can we?" Bumblebee buzzed a little louder._

"Soon Bee now quiet down..." Arcee groaned from the other side of Bee.

_"But I'm not tired no more" Bumblebee chirped sitting up._

"Try to recharge..." Arcee sighed trying to recharge.

_"Cee can we go splore tomorrow?" Bumblebee bleeped throwing himself onto Arcee._

"Ugh Bee... go, to, bed!" Arcee growled pushing Bumblebee off of her.

"He's going to think you are playing..." Optimus mummbled.

"What?"

_"Ha!" Bumblebee chirped playfully throwing himself over Arcee._

"Ugh Bee!" Arcee growled pushing Bee off and pinning him.

"Told you" Optimus rolled his optics watching as Bumblebee managed to crawl on top of Arcee's back holding on for dear life as she stood up.

"Ok look!, this is the last time we're putting you to bed to early!" Arcee hissed grabbing hold of Bumblebee and holding him by his doorwings.

Morning

"Ha ha looks like someone woke you guys up last night" Cliffjumper laughed as Arcee trudged her way into the main room.

"SHUT THE HELL UP CLIFFJUMPER!" Arcee snapped throwing a hammer at the back of the red bots helm.

"Ow!, geez not a morning bot alright good note to self..." Cliffjumper said rubbing his helm.

"You should have seen it comming" Ratchet shook his helm as Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Alright next time you be the first to say good morning to a pissed femme" Cliffjumper growled at Ratchet.

"I don't think so, there is nothing in the universe that is more acurite then a extremly pissed femme" Ratchet laughed.

"Bumblebee was up in the middle of the night and brawled with Arcee until morning, when he finally went to recharge" Optimus sighed tiredly.

"Oh that explains why the runt isn't out here yet" Cliffjumper said not noticing the yellow bot above him on the platform.

_"Gotcha Ciff!" Bumblebee chirped jumping onto Cliffjumpers helm._

"Aah oh no ya don't" Cliffjumper playfully growled taking Bumblebee off his helm and holding him above it.

_"Aah ciff!" Bumblebee chirped reaching for Cliffjumper._

"Oh no Cliffjumper has captured Arcee and Prime's little brother!, will Optimus and Arcee save little Bee or leave him to the tickle monster!" Cliffjumper playfully announced, starting Bumblebee's tickle torture.

_"Opt Cee!, save Bee!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter, trying to escape Cliffjumper's tickles._

"We will save you from the tickle monster, Bee don't worry!" Arcee cooed.

"And doctor obvious can help you two" Cliffjumper smirked.

"Yeah what ever..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Don't worry Bee we gotcha!" Optimus cooed taking Bumblebee from Cliffjumper's tickling.

"Yes but oh no we caught the tickle monsters virus and you know what that means little one?" Optimus playfully cooed to his little brother he held.

_"Nooooo" Bumblebee giggled and shook his helm._

"It means we get to tickle you!" all the older bots laughed tickling Bumblebee, recieving chirps and giggles from the small bot.

_"Aaah no ticklez!" Bumblebee giggled madly, not one bot noticing the human._

"So... you bots like the place or what?..." Agent fowler akwardly asked as he confronted the playful bots.

"Oh Agent fowler hor nice to see you this morning!" Optimus stopped tickling Bumblebe and turned his attention to the human.

"English prime" Agent fowler reminded the cybertronian speaking prime.

"Oh right terribly sorry agent fowler, we will all get used to it soon" Optimus apologized to the agent.

"I know it's all new to you all still, so you like it here?"

"Can we use our computers?" Ratchet begged.

"No if the humans have our technology in thier base they're going to want to use it and I do not feel that is a wise idea" Optimus confirmed to his medic.

"Ffffine..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Yes agent fowler indeed we are enjoying our stay here" Optimus replied after his cybertronian conversation with his medic.

"So I see" Agent fowler smiled as Bumblebee was picked up by Arcee.

_"Hi agent fryer" Bumblebee giggled as he was placed on his sisters shoulders._

"Bumblebee says hi, agent fowler" Optimus looked back at Bumblebee.

"Hello little guy, I find this very fascinating" Agent fowler smiled.

"What is agent fowler?" Ratchet asked.

"You giant bots raising a tiny little bot I get to watch you guys raise that tiny thing" Agent fowler smiled watching Bumblebee hug Arcee's helm covering her optics.

"I don't see how it's fascinating it's just raising a sparkling" Cliffjumper shrugged.

"Yeah well humans don't think much of robots having babies" Agent fowler said.

"That's nice of humans..." Ratchet mumbled.

"Alright well you ready for lesson two, hey horns, pay attention this time" Agent fowler announced.

"Ok lets roll" Cliffjumper said getting to the enterance.

"Optimus can the doc bot come this time?" Fowler asked.

"Of course, Ratchet come with" Optimus waved the medic to the enterance.

"So who's going to watch Bumblebee?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I will stay behind, autobots please behave yourselves" Optimus sighed.

"Yeah we'll try..." Arcee and Ratchet rolled thier optics.

_"Opt!" Bumblebee happily chirped hugging his big brother._

"Yes little one?" Optimus chuckled returning the hug.

_"Why are you not going?" Bumblebee twittered._

"Well if I went no one would be here to watch you" Optimus cooed.

_"Why someone have to watch me?" Bumblebee grumpily beeped._

"Cause you're not quite old enough to be on your own yet" Optimus sighed.

_"When will I?"_

"Why all the questions?" Optimus asked.

_"I'm little I'm spossed to ask questions" Bumblebee smiled up at his big brother._

"Bumblebee you sure know how to be adorable" Optimus chuckled.

_"Can we go somewhere?"_

"Like where?" Optimus questioned.

_"I don't know somewhere, it's not fair you and the others get to go places n I have to stay here" Bumblebee complained looking at the base enterance._

"Alright how about we go see the top of the base" Optimus suggested hoping it would occupy Bumblebee for a while.

_"Ok!" Bumblebee squeaked racing to the enterance to the top._


	9. Keeping it strong

"Whoa Bumblebee come here" Optimus gasped seeing the how high up the ledge was from he ground, quickly grabbing Bumblebee's doorwings.

_"What's wrong Opt?" Bumblebee beeped as Optimus stared at the clear blue sky._

"Please please please, be careful little one this is a long drop for you and we do not wish to lose you" Optimus explained hugging his little brother.

_"I will Opt" Bumblebee perked from being hugged by Optimus, usually he had to be the one to hug to get a hug from the leader, this was the first hug Bee got from the_ leader.

"Good" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee.

_"Opt?"_

"Yes Bumblebee what is it?"

_"When I can tansform how will I knoe how to go?" Bumblebee bleeped his question to his big brother._

"Driving, flying or whatever way you move in your alt form, come's naturally to all cybertronians.

_"Why?"_

"Because with the help of thier creators it clicks in naturally to us..." Optimus sighed knowing he shouldn't have said that.

_"Oh..." Bumblebee sadly clicked looking to the valley beyond._

"Bumblebee I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock down your confidence, I'm sorry" Optimus apologized to his little brother.

_"What is confence?" Bumblebee whirred._

"Confidence is feeling you can rely on someone or something" Optimus explained the answer.

_"Hey Opt is that Ratch comming back?" Bumblebee pointed out the ambulance driving towards the base._

"Yes I am back, agent fowler needs you Optimus I'll take care of your brother" Ratchet explained to the prime walking into the main room with Bumblebee.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, be good Bumblebee" Optimus said transforming and leaving.

_"I will..." Bumblebee sighed watching Optimus leave as Ratchet went straight to the other enterance to the base._

"Hmmm, this is big enough it should work" Ratchet muttered to himself as he messured the tunnel.

_"Ratch what you doing?" Bumblebee curiously chirped, walking up the pondering medic._

"I'm preparing to construct a groundbridge" Ratchet answered grabbing a few tools.

_"Oh ok..." Bumblebee clicked looking to the ground._

"Something on your mind sparkling?" Ratchet asked seeing Bumblebee wanted to aske something.

_"What were my creators like?_"

"Well they were a lot like Optimus and Arcee, Arcee definetly has your mothers temper but also a very caring spark, and Optimus is strong but gentle like your father" Ratchet sighed to Bumblebee.

_"Really?" Bumblebee chirped._

"Yes sparkling, I know it would have been great if you got to know your creators, but you are very lucky to have two loving sibblings that will care and protect you from harm" Ratchet cooed to Bumblebee.

_"What bout that big evil bot Megtron he my brother too" Bumblebee whirred getting a gasp from Ratchet._

"He's the harm they are protecting you from!, wait...Oh he is good..." Ratchet growled going into his own thoughts as he just un,ocked an answer to something.

Later

"Optimus Arcee I need to speak with you" Ratchet called to the two playing with thier little brother.

"Bulkhead, Cliffjumper can you take over for a moment" Arcee Smiled gesturing to the tickled sparkling on the ground.

"Ratchet is something wrong?" Optimus asked seeing the old medic looked to be in panick.

"You two are full grown mech and femme" Ratchet told the two sibblings.

"Yeah?..." Optimus and Arcee both gave eachother a confused look before turning it back to Ratchet.

"Bumblebee is a mere sparkling, Megatron is an evil genius!" Ratchet continued to confus Arcee and Optimus.

"What are you getting at?" Arcee started to question.

"You two are going to have to keep your spark bonds extremly strong with Bumblebee, your arguing weakened that bond and that's exactly what Megatron is wanting so he can worm his way into Bumblebee's bond manipulating him, Bumblebee's spark is a nervouse wreck right now, it may not seem that way but Bumblebee's spark has two major sparks missing from his bond since the day he was born, and I am actually surprised Bumblebee survived this long that pain could have killed him when he was born, and it still can so please keep your bonds strong" Ratchet explained greatly to the two that listened to every word that came from the medic.

"Understood Ratchet, thank you for explaining that to us, we will be very cautious and be watchful with Bumblebee Ratchet" Arcee thanked the medic.

"Ratchet I can't believe I did not see this sooner" Optimus sighed watching Arcee playfully pluck Bumblebee off the ground.

"Optimus as much as you want to know everything about your little brother, you wont"

"You will understand soon, you two being grown adults you might not notice this type of stuff right away, cause you have other things on your mind" Ratchet sighed to Optimus.

"Ok" Optimus nodded walking away to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee growled chasing after her little brother.

"Whoa whoa what is going on here!" Optimus asked grabbing both Bumblebee and Arcee by thier wings stopping the chase.

"Bumblebee has bright lime green paint on his little servos and decided to paint me!" Arcee snapped reaching for Bumblebee.

"Ok well first of all lets not get to out of control here" Optimus said holding Bumblebee up and away from Arcee's reach.

"Out of control would be me knocking that yellow paint from off of him" Arcee continued to try and wriggle free of Optimus's grip.

"Ok ok, Bumblebee please apologize to Arcee, then show us where you found the paint" Optimus asked Bumblebee nicely as he let Arcee go, who imediately crossed her arms and scowled at Bumblebee.

_"...Sorry Cee..." Bumblebee whirred apologetically to his big sister._

"Sorry for chasing you..." Arcee sighed.

"Good now where's this paint?" Optimus said placing Bumblebee down.

_"It's over here Opt!" Bumblebee twittered running over to a large storage closet._

"Ok well no more paint alright this is going to be put somewhere you can't get at" Optimus said taking the paint and placing it on a high up shelf.

_"Aaaw... ok..." Bumblebee whined watching the paint leave his sight._

"Wow Ratchet you sure have done a lot" Cliffjumper said looking at the the cybertronian supplies and tools scattered everywhere.

"Yes that's cause I'm making a med bay and a groundbridge, things that are necesarry for us" Ratchet explained.

"Well you're doing a great jump Ratchet" Bulkhead complimented.

"Thanks but we need energon we can't live off the supplies we got from home we are dangerously low" Ratchet pointed out.

"Well then I guess we are going on a scouting mission for energon tomorrow" Bulkhead sighed.

"hey does that mean we can bring the little guy with us?" Cliffjumper eagerly asked.

"Cliffjumper... I don't know about that quite yet, I mean we haven't even seen any decepticon activity" Ratchet commented.

"Oh yeah that's true" Cliffjumper sighed.

"That or the stupid primitive technology isn't picking up scrap!" Ratchet growled gesturing to the computers.


	10. Know it all

2 years later now all settled in

_"Opt Cee!, can we go now can we I'm old enough now!, can we go try now can we!" Bumblebee chirped and twittered with great excitment._

"Alright alright we can go in the near by canyon and try" Optimus chuckled to his enthusiastic little brother.

_"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped and eagerly followed Arcee and Optimus._

"Yeah we can use the new bridge now" Arcee smiled at Ratchet who gave her a smile back.

"Teaching them how to transform is like teaching them how to walk all over again" Bulkhead sighed watching the three sibblings leave through the bridge.

"You got that right" Cliff chuckled.

"Yeah lets just hope it goes well with out creators" Ratchet said in a depressed tone.

"Oh yeah goo point" Bulkhead said.

"Oh come on it can't be that hard, the little guy has determination comming out his aft, he'll be able to" Cliffjumper told the two mechs.

"Cliffjumper that is easy to say, we do not know what it is like remember that" Ratvhet reminded the hopeful mech.

"Ok you're right Ratchet I don't know whar it's like" Cliffjumper sighed.

"Any signs of cons yet?" Bulkhead asked.

"No not yet you two can go on a patrol though and keep me updated" Ratchet suggested to the two bored mechs.

"Ok It will be nice to go for a drive on this nice day" Cliffjumper said transforming and driving out of the base followed by Bulkhead.

"Good then maybe I can get some peace" Ratchet sighed.

"UGH!, I WANT TO THROW YOU OFF A PLANET!" Ratchet yelled as multiple errors apeared on all computer screens.

Canyon

_"This place is cool!" Bumblebee chirped excitedly this being his first time out of the base._

"Freaking hot today" Arcee complained.

"Yes Arcee but lets get refocused on why we came out here" Optimus said pointing to thier wondering little brother.

"Alright Bee, now go on and try" Arcee cooed getting Bumblebee refocused on transforming.

_"Ok" Bumblebee nodded and began trying._

"Almost, try again little one" Optimus encouraged his little brother.

"Almost... oh almost you got it..."

_"Oof!, I don't got it..." Bumblebee whirred as he was sprung violently back into robot form getting thrown to the ground, bearly reaching his alt form._

"You ok?" Arcee and Optimus both cooed helping Bumblebee up.

_"Why is it so hard..." Bumblebee beeped as he sat up._

"It's ok little one not everyone gets it on the first try, just keep trying" Optimus smiled.

_"Did you get it on the first try?" Bumblebee asked both his sister and brother._

"Well... yeah but that's not the point" Arcee and Optimus sighed.

_"K I'll try again" Bumblebee whirred with a sigh getting up and retrying._

"Good Bee" Arcee smiled watching her little brother try again.

Bumblebee tried again resulting the same as he was thrown into the dirt again and again and again.

"You think this might be because..."

"Our creators aren't here to give him that part in thier bond allowing him to transform, so he dosen't have the part that clicks and allows him to transform right away" Optimus sighed finishing his sisters sentence as he and Arcee winced as Bumblebee hit the ground again.

_"It's to hard!" Bumblebee grumpily buzzed as he was lifted by Optimus._

"Bumblebee, you keep trying you will eventually get it" Arcee tried to encouraged her upset little brother.

_"It dosen't feel that way" Bumblebee whirred looking at the ground._

"Bee you..."

_"Can we go back now..." Bumblebee sighed giving up for the day._

"Alright little one..." Optimus sighed signaling for Arcee to call base for a bridge.

"...Ratchet we need a groundbridge" Arcee sighed.

"How'd it go?" Cliffjumper enthusiastically asked as the three entered the base.

Bumblebee didn't answer, walking past the red bot and into his room.

"He wasn't able to transform" Optimus sighed.

"I was affraid that this would happen" Ratchet shook his helm.

"Primus I didn't know trying without creators was that hard" Bulkhead said in surprise.

"Aw give the little guy a little time he'll get it" Cliffjumper told the team.

"It may take longer then a few days Cliffjumper" Arcee told the mech.

"Oh, then give the little guy a lot of time, he will eventually get it" Cliffjumper shrugged.

"I'll go talk to him" Optimus sighed.

"No I'll go, whenever you do you take half an hour to get to your point" Arcee said stopping her brother.

"What no I don't" Optimus shook his helm.

"Alright I'll bet I can comfort him under fifteen minutes" Arcee bet.

"Fine but no rushing it you actually have to try to make him feel better" Optimus told Arcee.

"Duh it's our little brother, I would never do that to him" Arcee told Optimus sternly.

"Fine if I win you have to do monitor duty and my patrol" Optimus told Arcee.

"Ok and if I win you have to do my shift on cleaning the base and my patrol" Arcee set the bet.

"Alright"

_"I don't wanna talk..." Bumblebee answered to the knock on his door._

"That's ok cause I will talk and you will listen" Arcee said sitting beside her little brother on his berth.

"Look Bee we've never experienced this type of thing before, because we've always had our creators by our sides, you don't, all you have is your temperamental big sister and know it all big brother" Arcee told Bumblebee, geting a small giggle from the youngling.

"Optimus and I will stand beside you no matter how long it takes for you to transform, Alright?" Arcee cooed rubbing Bumblebee's helm playfully.

_"Ok" Bumblebee chirped looking up at Arcee from under her servo._

"Good now come get some energon" Arcee smiled escorting Bumblebee into the main room.

_"Where's Bul. n Cliff?" Bumblebee whirred only seeing Optimus and Ratchet._

"Out scouting for energon" Ratchet answered holding energon out for Bumblebee.

"So you managed to coax him" Optimus sighed walking up to Arcee.

"Ha ha under fifteen minutes you get to take my shift on cleaning the base and patrol" Arcee laughed at Optimus.

"Under fifteen... that means your that good or he likes you better" Optimus scoffed.

"No that's not it, maybe it's because I don't go into huge detail like a know it all, and plus I'm just that good" Arcee smirked walking away.

"...I do not go on like a know it all!" Optimus called after Arcee.


	11. Look look!

"You didn't have to come you know" Arcee winced as Bumblebee fell to the ground.

"Well since Optimus is doing your patrol I figured maybe I could help boost the confidence" Cliffjumper said as Bumblebee tried transforming again resulting in a faceplant.

_"Cee I don't think I can today either..." Bumblebee sighed picking himself up out of the dirt._

"Aw no Bee keep trying" Arcee encouraged.

_"But... It hurts everytime I hit the ground" Bumblebee complained as he brushed the dirt off himself._

"It might but you're getting somewhere" Cliffjumper smiled giving Bumblebee a thumbs up.

Bumblebee looked over at Cliffjumper and gave a quick smile then looked back to the ground.

"Cliff you're not helping, and again you didn't have to come" Arcee sighed rolling her optics at the red mech before helping brush the dirt off Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee you'll get it" Cliffjumper smiled.

_"How?"_

"Well you know what the entire team is encourging you Bee we all want to see you do it, so give it just one more try before you give up" Cliffjumper patted Bumblebee's helm.

Bumblebee nodded and took a few minutes before transforming.

_"Cee I did it!" Bumblebee chirped in his alt form, revving his engine._

"Look at you!, you transformed!" Arcee cheered giving Bumblebee a giant hug as he transformed back into robot mode for his hug.

"Yeah you being a big bot, you know what that means!" Cliffjumper cheered.

_"No what?" Bumblebee happily squeaked._

"You get to scan a vehichle!, come on I'll take you then we can go race up to Optimus, and show off you're new form!" Cliffjumper excitedly said.

_"Can I Cee, can I go?" Bumblebee begged excitedly._

"Oh alright, but stay hidden until you get a human form" Arcee chuckled.

_"Yes thank you, I will!" Bumblebee jumped uickly following_ Cliffjumper.

"And don't speed, and Be safe, don't get into trouble!" Arcee called after the two.

"And Cliffjumper if he gets hurt or caught doing anything wrong I am automatically blamming you!" Arcee's warning came over Cliffs commlink.

"Y...yeah will do" Cliffjumper answered with fright lingering in his tone.

"Optimus how is your patrol going?" Ratchet's voice came over the primes commlink.

"Fine I'm approaching the base now...but I am getting something, is Arcee nearby?" Optimus asked feeling a familiar spark closing in on him.

"No Optimus she is beside me at the base" Ratchet laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

_"Opt!" A speeding yellow and black muscle car zoomed past ending up driffting to a hault infront of the prime._

"Scrap Bumblebee I almost ran into you!" Optimus gasped fter screeching to a hault being inches away from the muscle car.

"...Wait...YOU TRANSFORMED!" Optimus excitedly cheered, transforming and hugging Bumblebee who also transformed.

"See we knew you could do it!" Optimus holding Bumblebee up.

"Yeah the kid was bout to give up then he decided to give it one more try" Cliffjumper smiled walking up to Bumblebee and Optimus.

"That's good little one" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee back down.

"Lets go show the others come on" Cliffjumper said transformed and drove towards the base with Optimus and Bumblebee.

_"Ratch Bulk look look!, I did it!" Bumblebee chirped screeching to a hault in the middle of the main room, transforming and running up to the two._

"That's fantastic Sparkling!, come here, what a great job!" Ratchet cooed giving Bumblebee a big hug.

"Geez can we get a picture of that, Ratchet is happy and giving someone a hug at the same time!" Cliffjumper teased.

"Shut up you!" Ratchet grumbled tossing a wrench at the red mech.

"Whoa I was just kidden" Cliffjumper chuckled dodgingbthe wrench.

"Wow Bee you did it that's our little scout!" Bulkhead cooed also giving Bumblebee a hug.

"Someone clean these tire marks off the floor" Ratchet said gesturing at the floor.

"Optimus can, you take my shift remember" Arcee reminded her brother.

"Yeah yeah, later" Optimus rolled his optics.

"He already escaped to his room" Arcee said looking for her little brother.

"There you are little one" Optimus said walking into a happy younglings room with Arcee.

_"Opt, Cee, I can transform just like you two!" Bumblebee excitedly chirped bouncing over to his older sibblings that were just in the middle of his room._

"Yeah!, we are so proud of you" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up.

"Yes that is for sure, we are very proud of you Bumblebee" Arcee added as she and Optimus sat on Bumblebee's berth.

_"So this mean I can come out with when you looking for energon?" Bumblebee whirred looking up at Optimus._

"I don't see why not" Optimus smiled to his little brother who replied with happy clicks.

(Ok but as soon as cons decide to show up, it's a no) Arcee told Optimus through thier bond.

(I know that Arcee, after Bumblebee lost his voice he hasn't been in battle since and I want him to recover instead of tramatizing himself, even if it's been two years) Optimus answered back.

(Good, I'm just making sure, and what about Megatron?)

(We will talk later, Bumblebee is giving us a look he knows we are talking about something) Optimus ended the conversationg through his and Arcee's bond after getting a curious glare from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee got a sheepish smile from both his older sibblings, he gave them a smile back which was followed by a squeaky yawn and droopy optics.

"Bee..."

_"I know I know... recharge" Bumblebee sighed tiredly as Optimus gently laid him on his berth._

After Bumblebee quickly fell into recharge, Arcee and Optimus went into Optimus's room to discuss.

"Well?"

"Megatron is most definetly going to go straight for Bumblebee's weakness, and remind him of what he did to him no doubt" Optimus started.

"Exactly why we should keep him away from that monster we sadly call our brother" Arcee growled.

"I couldn't agree more"

"Optimus...what if Megatron wants to get close to Bee like we are?" Arcee warily asked closing her optics.

"I am affraid we would have to put that to a stop"

"Optimus there is nothing we can do about it" Arcee answered her own way.

"Arcee..."

"Optimus you know there really isn't, what you said is a suggestion not a solution, I mean maybe Bee and Megatron being close is a good thing maybe Megatron wont harm him" Arcee poured out her emotions.

"He has already inflicted harm to Bumblebee, what more has to be done to prove that if they did get close it would be a violent result" Optimus growled.

"Ok ok, you're right, do you think Bee will try and warm up to Megatron?"

"Arcee I cannot predict that, but Bumblebee will soon find out Megatrons cold spark is nothing but pain and death itself"


	12. Old memories

_"K lets go lets go!" Bumblebee chirped eagerly waiting at the door._

"Who knew hunting for energon could be sooooo exciting, thank primus I have patrol with Bulkhead" Cliffjumper sarcastically said.

"Ok you have the location?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Ratchet I do" Optimus answered.

"Ok well I would tell you more about the location but I'm still fixing the bugs on the computer" Ratchet sighed.

"That's fine Ratchet we'll be back shortly" Optimus said transforming and leading Bumblebee and Arcee out.

"Ok and you two are doing patrol?"

"Yep"

"Alright see you soon" Ratchet said turning back to the computers away from the two mechs leaving.

Out in an unknown canyon far out from base

"Bumblebee is so happy he can transform, it's so cute" Arcee said to Optimus as she drove alongside the semi.

"Yes he is very proud of him" Optimus cheerfully told his sister as they watched Bumblebee happily driving infront of them.

Base

"Ha ha!, got it to work, now just lock onto thier location, find the energon..." Ratchet happily spoke to himself.

"Scrap...Optimus pick up don't go to that location there's cons!" Ratchet called.

"Optimus Megatron is there, I repeat Megatron is there" Ratchet spoke over the comm.

Unknow canyon.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know did Ratchet say Megatron?" Optimus asked as they rounded a corner to see decepticons minning energon and the Nemesis directly above and Megatron monitoring the mining off to the side.

"Where the hell is Bumblebee" Arcee said quickly transforming and hidding behind a couple large bolders with Optimus.

_"I'm right here" Bumblebee chirped from behind._

"Shh shh!" Optimus quickly grabbed Bumblebee and put his servo over where Bumblebee's mouth would be.

"I knew they were on Earth they've hidden well" Arcee said as she looked over the bolder.

"They've kept in the dark, they're definetly gearing up for something good" Optimus said looking over his shoulder over the bolders to see the cons, as Bumblebee squirmed and angirly chirped and clicked at Optimus.

"Bumblebee stop it" Arcee scolded giving Bumblebee a quick flick to the helm getting an angry glare in return squirming even harder.

_"What's going o..."_

"Shh!" Optimus continued to shush the impaicent sparkling.

"Bumblebee this is ridiculous stay quiet" Arcee scolded again.

"Thank you" Optimus sighed turning and letting go of Bumblebee.

"How sweet to see my favourite sister and brother, and who is this?" Megatron laughed from the other side of the bolders.

Bumblebee as soon as he saw Megatron, flashbacks of tyger pax instantly replayed over and over again in his head, Bumblebee gave a small yelp feeling a pain in his chest and throat, Bumblebee quickly wasted no time clinging to Optimus's leg for safety.

Optimus and Arcee's spark ached feeling Bumblebee's fear and pain the moment they heard Bumblebee's frightened cry.

"You know damn well who he is Megatron!" Arcee growled putting Megatron at gun point.

"Oh right this is the little runt that caused our creators to perish" Megatron hissed looking at the frightened sparkling behind Optimus and Arcee

"That's a lie and you know it Megatron!" Optimus snapped also putting his brother at gun point.

_"Opt" Bumblebee whimpered holding onto the primes leg._

"How old are you two?" Megatron smirked at Bumblebee.

"He's eight you ass!" Arcee hissed.

"Oh are forgetting no creators means parts of his mind stay in a younger state!" Megatron snapped at Arcee making Bumblebee wince.

"...Megatron leave this planet in peace and put our differences aside to end this war" Optimus proposed, changing the subject.

"That's a nice proposel Optimus but I don't think I'm going to except it, so I'm going to take what I need of this energon and you can take your dysfunctional runt with you unharmed" Megatron threatened turning and walking back to the energon.

"Optimus lets just go, I don't want to leave with our little brother half offline" Arcee pulled Optimus away from the bolders.

"Ratchet the groundbridge" Optimus lowly growled over his commlink.

"Optimus Arcee what happened is everything ok?" Ratchet frantically asked as the sibblings came into the main room.

"We're fine, but we lost a month supply of energon" Optimus sighed.

"Yeah well I'd rather lose that then our baby brother" Arcee growled.

"Arcee I couldn't agree more..." Optimus sighed watching thier little brother wonder up to them.

_"Opt is Megtron my other big brother?" Bumblebee warily whirred to his older brother._

"We new this question would come one day..." Arcee sighed.

"Yes Bumblebee unfortunately yes" Optimus spoke with grief and anger.

_"What's nofortunately?" Bumblebee curiously clicked._

"Sadly Megatron is your other big brother" Optimus changed his wording.

_"Why's it sad Opt?"_

__"Because Megatron is a crule sick twisted mech who murdered his own creators, he's the reason you couldn't transform right away the reason you can't speak normally or have a good vocabulary like a youngling should!" Arcee flipped out and ranted.

"Arcee!" Optimus snapped shutting up the femme.

"You are a good and healthy youngling Bumblebee, don't let your little glitches get the best of you" Optimus told the surprised youngling.

Bumblebee pondered over what Arcee and Megatron said to him about his glitching because of him not having creators to help him, so far all he was figuring out at the moment, was the fact that Megatron was the meanest big brother ever.

"Bumblebee?"

_"Why Megtron doing all this?" Bumblebee asked snapping out of his thoughts._

"Power and greed he hungers for war and power he destroyed cybertron our home and we shall not allow him to do the same to this one" Optimus explained to his autobots.

"So take patrols a little more seriously now that we know the cons are here for sure" Cliffjumper nodded.

"Yes"

"Optimus we are dangerously low on energon we need to find some soon or we will be losing someone very fast, we alone can survive not having energon for a while, but our little Bumblebee who is tinier then Arcee still, on the other hand will perish if not fed" Ratchet said gesturing to the small youngling.

"Very well, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and I will go in search of more energon, Ratchet you keep those monitors up to date on activity" Optimus started giving orderes.

"Bumblebee you stay here with Arcee" Optimus turned to Bumblebee before leaving.

_"I didn't wanna go" Bumblebee beeped with as he hugged Arcee's leg for safety._

__"That is fine little one I would never force you to, it's been a long enough day for you" Optimus sighed as Arcee picked Bee up, as Optimus turned leaving with the other two mechs.

"Little sparkling is just terrified of what happened earlier" Ratchet sighed watching Bumblebee tiredly rest his helm on Arcee's shoulder as Arcee rubbed his back lulling him into recharge.

"Oh Ratchet you should have seen Bee out there when Megatron popped up, he was scared out of his mind, memories of Tyger pax must have played in his mind when he saw Megatron.

"...If that's the case prepare for no recharge, he'll be waking in no time" Ratchet warned gesturing to the recharging youngling she held.


	13. Twisting the bonds

(He's up again...) Arcee spoke through her bond to Optimus.

(I know..I'll go...) Optimus answered getting up from his berth walking into his little brothers room.

"Little one what are doing up again?" Optimus sighed as Bumblebee jumped when Optimus came in.

_"I...I can't recharge..." Bumblebee tiredly beeped._

"Tyger pax bugging you?" Optimus asked sitting beside Bumblebee on the berth.

_"Yeah, don't know why though, it's just my voice..." Bumblebee whirred wondering why losing his voice was being such a big deal._

"Bumblebee losing anything is a big deal no matter how small it may seem to you, your voice is important to you, and when you lost it Arcee and I weren't there for you, we were to caught up in our fighting we completly blocked out your permanent injury that being your first injury" Optimus spoke apologetically to the small youngling.

_"But... it's stupid..."_

"Bumblebee it is not stupid you will never speak again and you are only showing you're upset about it now, you've found to many things to cover up forget about your pain, which is fine but talk to us about these things you can't deal with this by yourself" Optimus told Bumblebee.

_"Ok..." Bumblebee sighed looking at the ground._

"Ok what can we do to help you get through this?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee sat there thinking for a moment he was happy to hear Optimus and Arcee wanted to help, but honestly he didn't want the help.

"Bumblebee?"

_"I'm fine I'll figure it out" Bumblebee whirred keeping his look to the ground._

"Ok well if you think you can, but you know where me and your sister are" Optimus sighed leaving the room.

_"Yep..." Bumblebee sighed lying back down._

(Is he ok?) Arcee asked.

(No)

(Well did you do anything or just sat there giving a speech?) Arcee growled.

(I tried to help he didn't want any) Optimus answered back.

(Your not trying hard enough I'll go) Arcee hissed getting up from her berth.

"He's trying to recharge just leave him" Optimus whispered in an annoyed tone as Arcee came into the hallway.

"Shut up Optimus just let me handle this" Arcee angirly whispered back continuing to Bumblebee's room.

"I can handle this on my own" Optimus mocked Arcee waving his servos.

"Oh yeah real mature Optimus" Arcee said watching Optimus from Bumblebee's doorframe.

"...I'm going to recharge..." Optimus growled retreating to his room.

"Translation I just lost my pride my sister is more mature then I and I don't want to believe it" Arcee snickered entering Bumblebee's room.

"Bee you awake little Bee?" Arcee whispered.

_"Yeah, hi Cee" Bumblebee clicked from his floor._

"The hell are you doing, on the floor?" Arcee asked picking Bee up off the floor.

_"The floor is cold" Bumblebee began to cry._

"Why do you want to be on the cold floor?" Arcee asked softly, rubbing Bumblebee's back.

_"My spark n throat hurts" Bumblebee cried._

"Ok I'm going to take you to Ratchet" Arcee sighed putting one of her servos over Bumblebee's helm.

"Ratchet I know it's late but Bumblebee is getting pains in his spark and throat" Arcee said to the tired medic.

"Alright let me see" Ratchet sighed taking Bumblebee from Arcee and taking him to the med bay.

"Hey what's going on?" Cliffjumper asked walking into the main room.

"No tell him to go I don't want to deal with him and his sarcasm I'm already in a bad mood!" Arcee hissed to Ratchet as she started to pace.

"Bumblebee is not feeling well right now, I will explain it all tomorrow morning" Ratchet answered quickly, trying to shoe the red mech out of the med bay.

"Aw poor little guy, anything I can do to help?" Cliffjumper asked after being escorted to the hallway.

"Yeah... stay the hell away from Arcee, she's in one of her moods" Ratchet warned.

"Oh, well then good luck to you" Cliffjumper sympathetically smiled at Ratchet before quickly retreating to his room.

"Ok Bumblebee now I'm going to do a few scans so stay still please" Ratchet cooed to Bumblebee who nodded in respons.

(Optimus you want to get your immature ass in the med bay)

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked walking into the med bay.

"He didn't tell you he was in pain?" Arcee growled.

"No he told me he couldn't recharge he didn't tell me he was hurt" Optimus answered.

"His spark is upset because Megatron is twisting his bond with Bumblebee which causes searing pain and Megatron knows it, his throat is bad because I haven't gotten around to giving him a check up" Ratchet explained after getting scans.

"What can we do to fix this?" Optimus asked.

"His spark, there is literary nothing we can do, his throat on the other hand will eventually calm down, he can recharge in here for the night though, just to be safe" Ratchet sighed gently rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Ok, you'll feel better soon Bee" Arcee cooed.

Bumblebee nodded and sighed looking up at Optimus.

_"I'm not tired..." Bumblebee clicked tiredly._

"Try and recharge" Ratchet told Bumblebee.

Nemesis

"Ha ha, the pain is slowly draining the life from that sparkling I call my brother" Megatron cackled.

"Is it true that pathetic looking scout is your little brother?" Knockout asked.

"Yes..." Megatron hissed unhappily.

"Well have you ever figured maybe warming up completly with the sparking may take and advantage over Optimus prime, him being one of the other sibblings I mean Optimus and that femme already almost broke thier bond with the little one, them still trying to mend it you have the full bond still but you pulling and pushing away is breaking it"

"What are you getting at Knockout?" Megatron growled rolling his optics.

"Ok you take the kid don't harm him, and wait for the prime to rescue the runt then you get your chance to smite him" Knockout growled.

"...I like it now just getting the runt, that should be easy" Megatron evily smiled.


	14. Your fault!

"Energon spikes some energon this could be a big supply for us" Ratchet announced to the team as Bumblebee walked up to him.

_"Ok let's go" Bumblebee chirped._

"Bumblebee I do not think this is a good idea" Optimus said walking up to Bumblebee.

"There are no cons" Ratchet anounced again.

_"Yeah no cons" Bumblebee whirred giving Optimus an innocent smile._

"Bumblebee you're tired, and you're not feeling well" Arcee made excuses for Bumblebee not to go.

(Optimus don't you give into him)

_"I'm not tired, I'm not in that much pain anymore, please" Bumblebee begged._

"Fine but you listen ok, Ratchet fire the ground bridge, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Arcee lets go" Optimus sighed turning to the bridge.

"Optimus!" Arcee growled smacking Optimus's arm.

"Arcee..."

"Nope I told you not to and you do anyway!" Arcee snapped following the others through the bridge.

"Ha ha ok Bulkhead so... hey Bee where are you off to?" Cliffjumper called seeing Bumblebee kind of wonder off.

_"Nothing just looking around" Bumblebee shrugged standing beside a large piece of energon, about to turn back to Cliffjumper Bumblebee suddenly was pulled behind the large peice of energon._

"Don't scream scout and this will go easy" Megatron whispered as he tightened his grip on Bumblebee's throat and injected something into him knocking Bee out.

"Bee stop fooling around and help get thi..." Cliffjumper said turning to see no tiny youngling.

"What's going on Cliff?" Arcee asked looking to the red mech that had a look of suspicion.

"Bumblebee he was right there now he's not" Cliffjumper said in concern walking towards the spot where Bumblebee was.

"Bumblebee, get your little butt out here stop fooling around!" Arcee growled walking around a large piece of energon.

"Bumblebee?" Arcee called looking around the energon.

"Whoa!, Arcee?" Cliffjumper gasped as Arcee pushed him out of her way as she stormed over to Optimus.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Optimus whined as Arcee climbed on a bolder beside Optimus grabbing part of Optimus's helm and pulling him over towards the spot where Bumblebee dissapeared.

"This, this is your fault!" Arcee snapped letting go of Optimus's helm.

"What is?" Optimus asked rubbing his helm.

"No one's missing!?" Arcee started to yell.

"...Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted.

"Your fault your fault your fault, guess what not talking to you!" Arcee angrily shouted at Optimus.

"Ratchet is there any sign of Bumblebee's signature" Arcee asked over the commlink.

"I'm affraid not Arcee" Ratchet answered.

"Well where did he go he couldn't have gone far, he's not a sparkling and shouldn't act like one" Optimus snapped as Arcee started walking away.

"Oh he couldn't have gone far he's not a sparkling!, Optimus he's still a fragging baby!, heneeds to be watched still!" Arcee turned around and screamed at Optimus.

"Well was a whole fifteenn seconds of not talking" Cliffjumper said to Bulkhead as he and the wrecker watched the sibblings argue.

"And you shut the hell up, what else did you see!?" Arcee turned to Cliffjumper.

"Uh uh do you want me to shut up or..."

"Just talk moron!" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Ok well I saw a bit of a green glow out of the corner of my optic" Cliffjumper cowered from the femme.

"A green glow...a green glow oh how fragging awesome is that our evil brither has our little brother!" Arcee turned back to Optimus.

"And the arguing begins again..." Ratchet sighed listening to the arguing over the monitors.

Nemesis

"He's waking lord Megatron" Knockout said gesturing to the tiny scout in the middle of the medical berth.

"Hello little brother" Megatron hissed welcoming Bumblebee.

Bumblebee squeaked and tried to go back through the wall as Megatron evily smiled at him.

"Do not fear I am not here to harm you, but simpily to spend time with my only true brother whom I still share a spark with" Megatron lied to Bumblebee as Bumblebee shook in fear on the berth.

_"You're bad I'm not spose to trust you!" Bumblebee whirred and clicked._

"Oh how Arcee and Optimus have filled your spark with lies, I'm more trusting then they are, I still have a bond with you and they sipily do not giving the fact that they have to mend the bonds considering they ignored you for six years" Megatron cackled.

_"No you lie, you killed our creators!" Bumblebee angirly beeped._

__"They were going to die in the war eventually anyway, I did them a favor, they didn't have to stress about you being the last sparkling and risking thier lives for you" Megatron growled as Bumblebee made his way over to him.

Bumblebee sighed and drooped his doorwings knowing Megatron was right.

"See you can trust me, I can most sertainly tell you things Optimus and Arcee never wanted to tell you" Megatron cooed picking the depressed youngling up.

_"Why'd you take my voice?" _

"Hey you are still able to communicate don't complain" Megatron sighed.

Bumblebee clicked and rolled his optics, tiredly laying his helmon Megatron's shoulder.

"Lord Megatron where are we to have the little one stay?" Knockout asked.

"He will stay with me, now how about feeding him some energon" Megatron said to his medic.

"Alright some energon it is then" Knockout said handing Megatron an energon cube.

"Come on scout open wide" Megatron cooed trying to feed Bumblebee.

_"I can feed me, n how am I spose to drink from that it's bigger then me!" Bumblebee chirped._

"Hmmm Knockout is there anything that we can use to feed the sparkling?" Megatron shook his helm.

_"Youngling!"_

__"I say you are a sparkling" Megatron answered Bumblebee's whine.

_"But I'm a youngling!" Bumblebee argued._

"Sparkling!"

_"Youngling!"_

"Sparkling!"

_"Youngling!"_

__"Sparkling!"

_"Young..."_

__"You are what I say you are and that's it, got it?!" Megatron yelled at Bumblebee putting more fright into the scout.

__Bumblebee curled up in fear and nodded unwillingly being labled back as a sparkling, Bumblebee just hopped he wouldn't be treated like one.


	15. Bumblebee on board the Nemesis

"I'll find smaller energon cubes might take a while though" Knockout shrugged.

"Fine whatever just do it I shall give my little brother a tour" Megatron hissed leaving the med bay with Bumblebee.

_"I wanna go back to Opt and Cee" Bumblebee whined as they walked through the dark empty hallway._

"Oh you want to go back to the lies" Megatron laughed.

Bumblebee didn't know how to respond to that so he hid his helm in Megatron's chest.

"That's what I thought" Megatron snickered walking into the rec room.

"Lord Megatron is this your little brother" Starscream smirked walking over to see the tiny now recharging youngling being held by the warlord.

"Yes it is, wake up you pethetic scout!" Megatron growled shaking Bumblebee awake.

Bumblebee clicked flickering his tired optics on as he looked around to see he was in a room and not the hallway or med bay, with Starscream and a few earadicons.

"How precious" Starscream hissed evily smiling at Bumblebee, making him hide his helm again.

_"No..." Bumblebee whimpered hidding turning his frame away from the seeker._

"Shy isn't he, we should have a playdate later" Starscream cackled walking away.

"Knockout have you found smaller cubes yet?" Megatron growled rolling his optics at Starscream.

"Ok sounds like you get to eat" Megatron smirked taking Bumblebee back to the med bay.

_"I can walk you know" Bumblebee finally decided to beep._

"Walk then" Megatron said dropping Bumblebee.

_"Ouch!, big dummy..." Bumblebee grumbled as he picked himself up._

"Move you piece of scrap!"

_"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked and quickly followed Megatron as earadicons almost stepped on him._

"There you are come here little guy" Knockout cooed picking Bumblebee up and placing him on a berth.

"Here try having energon now it's the smallest I could get" Knockout sighed giving Bumblebee a cube now half the size of him.

_"It to big still" Bumblebee politely complained._

"...Well there's no other way there's no smaller cubes, how do your brother and sister feed you?" Knockout sighed.

_"They help!" Bumblebee chirped happily, thinking about Optimus and Arcee._

"Ugh...seriously?" Megatron growled rolling his optics in displesure, now feeling Bumblebee being more of a burden then a successful part of his plan.

"I'm affraid so lord Megatron" Knockout sighed.

_"I'm not hungry..." Bumblebee yawned not wanting to deal with hunger and the cons anymore._

"Fine but it will be a while before you eat so don't complain" Megatron snorted leading his tired little brother out of the med bay.

"Lord Megatron his levels are almost critically low" Knockout pulled Megatron to the side before he left.

"He will eat when he's hungry, when have you known a sparkling to starve it's self?" Megatron simply laughed at Knockout as he walked away.

Base

"Nothing yet, but I'm hopeful that the next energon spike we find will be the same the cons find" Ratchet sighed.

"Not often you hear the we want the cons phrase" Cliffjumper scoffed to Bulkhead.

"Optimus, Arcee you two haven't said anything all night, what's going on?" Ratchet asked the two sorrow filled sibblings.

"I'm pissed off at Optimus, and he's pissed off at himself and the fact that a warned him not to take Bee and he did!" Arcee snapped.

"Don't argue"

"Don't argue, don't argue, are you kidding me it's kind of hard not to when Optimus dosen't make the right decisions!" Arcee continued to growl.

"Look the less you are angry...you know what here's my only addvice to you two, as crazy as it sounds focusing on Bee is better then focusing on your aguing and it is up to you two to find your little brother by following your bonds, but guess what as broken as they are I sure hope you figure out how to fix it because you two are our only hope and chance of finding that sparkling" Ratchet said walking away, leaving the two in deep thought.

Nemesis

Bumblebee tossed and turned in his berth beside Megatron's, starving stressed and tired, Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to be with his family, but he figured for the time being, he would keep close to Megatron's warm spark knowing it didn't give him much trust but it did give him comfort, and maybe just maybe he could posibly make Megatron less evil, he didn't know quite how he would do it though.

"You are hungry now aren't you?" Megatron's voice came from beside him, making Bumblebee jump and quickly spin in his berth to see Megatron sitting on his own, staring at him.

_"...Yeah..." Bumblebee sighed and gave in._

"So you will not fuss over me simply helping you, it is no differen't from when Optimus or Arcee does it, you will soon grow into the size where you can handle feeding yourself" Megatron explained picking Bumblebee up.

_"Why I so little, Opt and Cee not this little when they're this age" _Bumblebee chirped.

"Well you simply grow at a different rate, pace" Megatron sighed feeding the energon to his little brother, who drank hungirly.

Megatron found feeding his little brother quite funny, the fact the Bee's little fingures were wrapped around his big brothers massive claws trying to make it look like he could feed himself, Megatron couldn't help but let out a small warm laugh at his adorable little brother, maybe having him around wasnt so bad after all.

It wasn't long after that, Bumblebee slipped into a deep recharge in Megatron's arms, the warmth emitting from the warlords spark lulled him, surprisingly letting him have a peaceful recharge he hasn't had for quite a while.


	16. Who is this kid?

"How was last night lord Megatron?" Knockout asked walking up to his leader in the hallway.

"Fine he was up in the middle of the night but I knew he would be anyway cause he was hungry" Megatron answered the medics question.

"Where is the little one anyway?" Knockout asked noticing Bumblebee was not following the leader.

"He is with Soundwave and Starscream"

"Do you really trust that?" Knockout asked.

"I trust Soundwave will deal with Starscream's idiocy" Megatron laughed.

_"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was picked up by his doorwings._

"Puny little thing, and you call yourself a youngling, pah!" Starscream critisised Bumblebee annoying the tiny scout to no end.

Bumblebee wanted down, he didn't like this bot he didnt like this bot at all he wanted the other bot he looked scary but friendly.

_"Put me down...please..." Bumblebee politly asked._

"Aw what's the matter sparkling, you want down well to bad!" Starscream laughed holding Bumblebee in his servos.

Bumblebee whimpered and desperately reached for the faceless con.

"Hey!" Starscream gasped as Soundwave took Bumblebee from him.

Soundwave stepped forward and stared down Starscream and pointed to the door.

"Fine!, whatever I have better things to do!" Starscream grumbled stomping out of the room.

_"Thank you" Bumblebee beeped as he was gently placed down._

Soundwave silently nodded and grabbed what looked like a blanket and playfully put it over Bumblebee.

_"Ha ha!" Bumblebee happily giggled as he stubbled backwards tripping on the blanket ending up on his back._

Soundwave gave what sounded like a soft chuckle, and tickled the tiny bot reciving chirps clicks and giggles.

"So much for being the strong silent type huh Soundwave?" Breakdown laughed walking towards the faceless seeker playing with Bumblebee.

_"Who you?" Bumblebee chirped looking out from under the blanket._

"Who are you?" Breakdown repeated to Bumblebee.

_"I'm Bubblebee!" Bumblebee misspronounced his name._

"Bubblebee?..." Breakdown questioned tilting his helm.

_"No Bubblebee!" twittered._

"That is what I... who is this kid?" Breakdown asked again stopping himself from arguing with a sparkling.

"He is lord Megatron's little brother and his name is Bumblebee" Knockout answered Breakdown's question, as he entered the room.

"Bumblebee that's like the easiest thing to say why couldn't he just say that" Breakdown complained throwing his arms up.

"He probably dosen't get around to saying his name to offten" Knockout shrugged.

_"I know me!" Bumblebee chirped._

"I didn't say you didn't know who you are" Knockout chuckled at Bumblebee.

_"When can I go back to Cee n Opt?"_

"It's going to be a while before that happens sparkling" Knockout sighed.

Base

"He is still alive, given the fact that you two haven't completely gone into a depressed state or feel pain like death, but if it wasnt for his bond with Megatron he probably would be on the brink of dying he would deprive himself of energon and recharge he would become very sick, because he dosen't have anyone there and he's too young to be without a spark he shares a bond with, having the bond to grow is hard with out your creators, and that's why Bumblebee needs you two" Ratchet explained looking at the to sibblings that were standing listening to every word.

"Yes we understand and we are trying to get a connection, but it's harder then it seems" Arcee sighed.

"Yes I know it's going to be hard for you two but you can't give up you need that bond to guide you to your little brother" Ratchet told Arcee and Optimus before walking away.

Nemesis

"You actualy tired him out?" Megatron asked in surprise as his recharging little brother was placed in his arms.

Soundwave nodded and turned to work on the computers.

"You killed him didn't you?" Starscream asked as he entered the room seeing Megatron holding a non moving sparkling.

"No I didn't you piece of scrap, go do something useful!" Megatron growled making Starscream quickly leave.

Bumblebee clicked a few times before he flickered his optics on and looked around to see he was back with Megatron and seemed to be in the bridge of the Nemesis.

_"This place has lots of light's" Bumblebee beeped softly, as he shifted._

"Right yelling tends to wake things..." Megatron sighed placing Bumblebee down.

_"There's lots of buttons" Bumblebee bleeped trying to push one._

"Yes there are and none of them for you to touch" Megatron said picking Bumblebee up and take him out of the room.

Bumblebee managed to reach out and push a button on the control panel Starscream was using, as they passed to get to the exit.

"You littl!" Starscream visibly jumped as an alarm, caused by Bumblebee's button pushing.

"Starscream you idiot turn that alarm the scrap off!" Megatron snapped as the alarm pierced everyones audios.

"It wasnt my fault it was that puny worthless sparkling!" Starscream defended as he turned the alram off.

"Don't argue, and if you ever insult my little brother again I will drain the energon from your veins!" Megatron snarled at the second in command.

"y...y..yes lord Megatron..." Starscrean stuttered quickly going back to his work.

Bumblebee tilted his helm at his big brother as he was carried out of the bridge, the thought that Megatron would ever stick up for him never even crossed his mind.


	17. Simple hiccups

"Thank you Soundwave, I'll be right outside the door, I'll be right back" Megatron told Soundwave who was helping feed Bumblebee at the moment.

Soundwave nodded watching Megatron leave, not paying attention to how much he was feeding Bumblebee.

_"Pleh!" Bumblebee coughed as he slightly moved the cube ending up spilling it on himself._

Soundwave gasped quickly removing the energon cube, and picking Bumblebee.

_"Ha ha!, it spilled all over me!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled._

Soundwave sighed and quickly wiped the energon the energon off the sparkling, and gently placed him down.

Bumblebee smiled and then jumped at the hiccup that came from him and looked at Soundwave with terrified optics.

Soundwave simply tilted his helm as Bumblebee continued to hiccup and jump at his own hiccups.

"Ok Soundwave I'm ba..."

_"Megtwon!" Bumblebee cried clining to Megatron's leg as he reentered._

"What is the matter little one?" Megatron asked picking Bumblebee up.

_"I...don't... know!..." Bumblebee continued to hiccup and cry._

"What is the matter with him?" Megatron asked walking to Knockout who entered the room.

"Hmm, oh ha ha" Knockout chuckled as he carefully watched Bumblebee hiccup then cry more every hiccup bringing more tears.

"What is it Knockout?" Megatron growled impiacently waiting for an answer.

"He is simply affraid of his own hiccups my lord" Knockout laughed.

"Is that it, Bumblebee calm down it's a simple hiccup it's not going to kill you" Megatron laughed trying to sooth his little brother.

Bumblebee slowly stopped his tears that turned into watery hiccups as he curled up against Megatron's chest for comfort.

"Now there's a good sparkling" Megatron hissed leaving the room with Bumblebee.

Base

"I've got it, it's faint but there, Arcee?" Optimus excitedly announced turning to his sister.

"I do to, lets keep trying harder" Arcee said happily to her brother as they focused on finding Bumblebee's bond.

"That's it you two" Ratchet cheerfully encouraged the sibblings.

Nemesis

Bumblebee squeaked and visibly jumped feeling a small spike of warmth hit his spark.

"I have to leave soon" Megatron said hoping Bumblebee heard what he said.

_"Why?" Bumblebee clicked in an upset tone._

"Well I am travling somewhere alone and I'm leaving my idiot in command here, I can't trust him with you, so I am telling Soundwave to return you to... Optimus..." Megatron growled bearly getting his words out.

_"I get go back with Opt and Cee!" Bumblebee chirped happily._

"Yes yes, but I garentee you this will not be your last visit on this ship" Megatron hissed placing Bumblebee down beside Soundwave.

_"I get to see you gain you going be happy?" Bumblebee whirred raising an optic ridge._

"Ha ha, we will see little brother" Megatron laughed turning and walking away.

"Soundwave bridge yourself back after you return the youngling" Megatron said starting the bridge for the two.

Soundwave nodded, and Bumblebee smiled finally being called youngling, as he was escorted through the bridge.

Base

"Optimus Arcee Bumblebee's spark signature came back he's in the canyon where you first encountered Megatron, there's is another signature, I cannot identifie the identity, it is hidden" Ratchet announced getting everyone's attention.

"Megatron?" Cliffjumper guessed.

"I'm guessing he's there to make a deal with us" Arcee growled.

"Ratchet lock onto the location and bridge Arcee and I there we will go alone" Optimus commanded as he headed towards the groundbridge tunnel.

Out in a dark canyon

Bumblebee chirped happily as he played with laserbeak, while Soundwave stood by and watched as they waited for the autobots to apear.

Laserbeak being only slightly bigger then Bumblebee, playfully divebombed the tiny bot and hovered above the scout, Bumblebee playfully tried jumping up to grab laserbeak but laserbeak teased him and dodged everytime.

Soundwave sighed as he watched Bumblebee play with laserbeak and was begining to get annoyed with the ammount of time the autobots were taking just to get the sparkling.

_"Wave, laser is so funny!" Bumblebee giggled as laserbeak playfully nudged him foraward._

Soundwave sighed and nodded patting Bumblebee's helm,Soundwave then imediatly retracted laserbeak back to his chest and turned his attention to a groundbridge that opened.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee called instinctively, seeing her little brother happy and unharmed.

_"Cee Opt!" Bumblebee chirped happily jumping up and down._

Soundwave showed no emotion to any of the happy emotions floating around he stood tall and silent beside Bumblebee as he was aproached at gunpoint.

"Soundwave we do not wish to harm or fight you, we simply wish to take our little brother back unharmed" Optimus calmly told the faceless seeker.

Soundwave did not nod he pointed to thier drawn weapons that happened to be pointing at him, he simply wanted the weapons to not be a threat to him, he did not want to fight and he did not propose any threat to the autobots or the sparkling at the moment.

"Arcee no weaponsare needed Soundwave is not going to put any threats to us nor Bumblebee" Optimus sighed retracting his cannon.

Arcee sighed and did the same as they stood only a few feet away from the seeker and youngling.

"Bee come here" Arcee called knealing down and holding her arms out.

Bumblebee chirped and looked up at Soundwave for approval.

Soundwave looked down at Bumblebee and nodded his head towards the two autobots giving him a small push towards the sibblings.

Bumblebee took a step then turned and hugged Soundwaves leg.

_"Bye wave" Bumblebee warmly beeped._

Soundwave surprised by the sudden hug from the sparkling, put his servo on Bumblebee.

_"Can I say bye to laser too?" Bumblebee cheerfully whirred looking up at_ Soundwave.

Soundwave gave a small chuckle and released Laserbeak letting Bumblebee say goodbye.

Laserbeak chirped and lovingly nudged Bumblebee his way of giving the tiny scout a hug.

_"Ha ha bye laser, miss n wave" Bumblebee clicked and chirped petting Laserbeak before getting a small push from laserbeak, to get going and go with his family._

_"Cee Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked running into Arcee's arms._

"Bee!" Arcee cried as she lifted Bumblebee and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Soundwave we appreciate this very much" Optimus said nicely to the seeker holding his servo out for a friendly hand shake, saying thank you.

Soundwave knew if Megatron found out he shook servos with Optimus he would be as good as dead, but Soundwave did not care at the moment snd shook the primes servo anyway.

"Alright lets go home" Optimus smiled wrapping his arm around Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Look at you, no injuries not even a scratch!" Ratchet cooed to Bumblebee.

_"Yeah, big brother was nice n really funny, he got angry at screamer for calling puny n wothsloth" Bumblebe twittered._

__"He did, that dosen't sound like something he would do..." Optimus and Arcee said.

"Well hey maybe the kid grew on him I mean he did send him back unharmed and healthy" Bulkhead shrugged.

"Yeah plus how could this cute little guy not grow on you, his adorable power can turn even the evilist of mechs" Cliffjumper added.

"You know what cliff you're actually right" Arcee agreed with Cliffjumper for the first time.

"Wo you agreed with me" Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Yeah memorise it, it's going to be the only time" Arcee scoffed.


End file.
